clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Sweeper
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Air Sweepers control the sky with strong blasts of air that push back flying enemies. Air Sweepers can only face one direction, so rotate them to maximize their effectiveness." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Air Sweeper is a defense that shoots blasts of air at Air Troops. Although it deals no damage, it pushes back air troops, giving other defenses more time to take down these Troops and impeding their advancement. **It cannot harm ground-based units, or interfere with them in any way other than potentially distracting them from attacking a more valuable target (e.g. the Town Hall). **As its description implies, the Air Sweeper can only face a single general direction, though its air bursts (which cover a smaller angle) can be anywhere within this direction. Due to this, it can be rotated 45 degrees at a time, and hence has 8 directional settings. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **It can only shoot blasts of air in a 120-degree radius, so make sure to have it face the side of the base which is most likely to be attacked by Air Troops. **Its range is "1-15", which means it has a 1 tile blind spot. For example, a Balloon attacking directly above the Air Sweeper won't be pushed back. **High-level Air Sweepers are capable of holding back a clump of Balloons for an extremely long time, provided there is nothing else in range of the Air Sweeper. Use this fact to cover areas of your base you want to especially defend against Balloons. **Ensure the sides of your base that are not covered by Air Sweepers are heavily defended by anti-air defenses such as Air Defenses and Archer Towers if possible. Players may choose not to attack from the side the Air Sweepers are covering and attack from the opposite sides - if the sides not covered by the Air Sweepers are heavily defended by other anti-air defenses, the attack may be defeated quickly and this can lead to a defensive victory. **Air Sweepers are effective at keeping Lava Pups or Minions away from defending Heroes, and causing large clumps of enemy Air Troops to fan out or spread. **Air Sweepers could be compared to walls in the sky. They can make enemy troops "stack" (much like what real walls do) and make them vulnerable to Air Bombs and Wizard Towers. **The value of Air Sweepers resides primarily in its ability to deter air attacks from a specific direction. ***As a Town Hall 6-8 player, one can face the Air Sweeper in one direction and load the opposite side of the base with Air Traps. ***As a Town Hall 9-13 player, both Air Sweepers can be stacked to make one segment of the base nearly impassable to air troops; or both Air Sweepers can face different directions to offer a wider area of deterrence. Placing them too close to each other will make them vulnerable to Lightning Spells. **Air Sweepers can be very effective in nullifying the Queen Walk strategy. If placed and angled correctly, the Sweeper can force the Healers into the range of Air Defenses which will then take them down. *'Offensive Strategy' **Air Sweepers can only cover a certain angle, so take advantage and attack buildings that are not covered by the Air Sweepers. **Slow air troops like Balloons will be devastated most by this defense as they will take a relatively long time for them to return to the building they were targeting. Combat this temporarily by using a Rage Spell or Haste Spell to speed them up. **A Level 1 Air Sweeper can be destroyed by 2 level 4 or higher Lightning Spells or 3 Lightning Spells of level 3 and below. A maximum-level Air Sweeper can be destroyed by 3 Lightning Spells of level 3 or higher. **It can be distracted by Dragons, Healers or Minions, which can give more time for any other troops to destroy it. **Even though the Air Sweeper covers a 120-degree sector-shaped area, it can only fire blasts of air that cover a 30-degree angle. If you are going head-on against an Air Sweeper with air troops, it is recommended to deploy them in a semicircle formation if possible to minimize the effect of the Air Sweeper. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Air Sweeper undergoes significant visual changes at levels 2, 4, 5, and 7 **When initially constructed, the Air Sweeper has four wooden supports reinforced by small, metal braces and a curved, squarish platform supporting a nozzle made out of blue steel, that is tied to the platform by ropes. It also has a red air pump that compresses every few seconds to release the air used to blow back Troops. **At level 2, the nozzle becomes larger and adds a decorative blue ring. The supports for the platform itself are now made of smooth stone (or metal) instead of rope. **At level 3, the four wooden supports gain extra reinforcement from additional smooth stone (or metal) braces, one on each support. It is also reinforced on the side of the platform itself. **At level 4, the platform itself is now made of smooth stone (or metal) with golden supports on each side and reinforcing the side of the platform. It also gains steel footings. **At level 5, the nozzle increases in size once again, this time with a black ring on it instead of a blue ring. The nozzle changes from being made out of blue steel to being made out of grey steel. The platform is now completely gold-plated, straps and all. The base is now reinforced as it gains an armor plating complete with golden spikes on each corner. The four supports are now gold-plated on the ends instead. **At level 6, the armored base is now golden, and the supports gain golden spikes all over them. **At level 7, the armored base becomes bigger, changes colour, and has larger spikes. The ring over the blower also becomes red. ---- *'Trivia' **The Air Sweeper was added in the 30th April, 2015 update. **The Air Sweeper is currently the only defense that can push back air troops, and also the only defense that causes no damage (the Spring Trap technically causes no damage either, but it does instantly eliminate troops that step on it). **The Air Sweeper's push back icon and the Spring Trap's bounce icon are the same icon in different directions. **It is also the only defense that aims only in one general direction. **The Air Sweeper is one of four defensive structures in the Home Village that has a blind spot, the Mortar, Eagle Artillery and Scattershot being the others. **As part of the 1 July 2015 update, a second Air Sweeper was added for Town Hall 9. **The Air Sweeper attacks in a sector-shaped area of effect with an angle of 60 degrees, maximum width of 5 tiles and length 14. This animation takes place over 3.5 seconds, meaning that attacking troops are unable to attack while being pushed for a maximum of 1.2 seconds. **Units that are hit by the Air Sweeper are pushed away in a direction normal (i.e. perpendicular) to the curve of the air blast. This means that troops can fan out when hit by an attack and may re-target separately. **It is one of the 2 defensive buildings that can only target Air Troops, the other being the Air Defense. **In the October 12th 8.551.2 "Friendly Wars" update, what appeared to be a level 7 Air Sweeper was added to the game files, but was not yet made available in the game until one year later. **It is the only defensive building that maxes out as early as Town Hall 11. ru:Чистильщик de:Luftfeger es:Controlador aéreo fr:Propulseur d'air nl:Windmachine hu:Air Sweeper pl:Air Sweeper Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village